


Don't Leave Me

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce gets injured after a mission by Ross' men and Natasha isn't sure he's going to make it. She asks her not to leave, she wouldn't dream of it. *blood tw*From the combined prompts: Are you taking prompts still? How about one of them is delirious after a battle or illness or something and they beg the other one to stay near them for comfort and sanity and help knowing what is real. If you are not taking prompts, im sorry, please ignore this. Love this blog and your writing!andnatasha catches bruce when he comes back from a transformation. this is super short but i always pictured it thanks!





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I added the tw because it's quite excessive here so be warned. And also enjoy :)

“We’re all clear on this side,” Steve called over the comms engaging the return on his shield and surveying the battlefield in front of him. “How are things on your end Romanoff? Stark?”   
  
“One second,” Natasha said before taking out the last of the attacking force with a loud smack and sickening crunch. “We’re all clear.”   
  
“Good, can you take care of the Hulk? Barton get to the jet.”   
  
“On it,” they replied in unison, heading off in opposite directions. Natasha walked through the wreckage, following the sound of the Hulk continuing to smash in the distance.   
  
“Stark, report.”   
  
“All clear,” he said before seconds later practically screaming, “Wait! Cap, we’ve got incoming.”   
  
“I thought you said we were clear?” Steve asked, running to where Stark had been fighting. Everyone else was frozen where they stood, preparing for the oncoming attack that they could not yet see.   
  
“We were,” Tony defended. “They came out of nowhere.” He said flying below trees to get a better look, but remain unseen.   
  
“Are they Hydra?” Clint asked, abandoning the jet to find a good vantage point.   
  
“No,” Tony said after a moment of silence over the comms.   
  
“Who are they?” Thor questioned, landing next to Steve, who had stopped running to survey his surroundings.   
  
“Natasha you need to get Bruce and get out of there, they’re Ross’ men,” Tony said the panic clear in his voice paired with the sound of his thrusters as he flew full speed at the oncoming advance. “They’re closing in on him. Cap, Thor, I could really use a distraction.”   
  
Natasha took off at dead sprint before Tony even finished his sentence, speeding past Steve and Thor as they ran to aid Tony. She knew full well what Ross intended to do if he ever got his hands on the Hulk and she would stop at nothing to prevent that from happening. The sounds of the battle starting up again reached her ears, but she blocked it out as she listened for the Hulk, who thankfully hadn’t been alerted to the danger he was in.   
  
“Nat, he’s up on your left, about a hundred yards,” Clint informed her as he ran into battle right behind Steve and Thor.   
  
“Thanks Barton,” she said picking up a little more speed as she heard tanks in the distance and knew shots would be fired her way at any minute.   
  
Clint had been right and it wasn’t long before she reached the Hulk who was too busy pulling apart a couple trees to be bothered with the chaos erupting around them. Natasha slowed to a stop a few feet away from him and took a second to catch her breath before slowly approaching him head on.   
  
“Hey, Big Guy,” she called, trying to keep her voice steady as the sounds of the fight got closer and closer.   
  
The Hulk ignored her, barely sparing her a glance as he continued to tear limbs from trees, thoroughly amused.   
  
“Come on, buddy. I really need you to cooperate with me today,” she tried, a nervous edge creeping into her tone. The ground was beginning to shake and she knew only had a minute or two to get Bruce back and get the hell out of there.   
  
The Hulk eyed her for a moment, the tone of her voice catching his attention, but he just huffed and turned his back to her.   
  
“This is not the time,” she yelled, frustrated and starting to panic. She ran around him so that he was looking at her and raised her hand earnestly.   
  
“Sun’s gettin’ real low,” she insisted thrusting her hand toward him.   
  
He growled at her, obviously unimpressed with her attitude. She flinched, but sighed when he finally held his hand up to hers. She turned her hand over and just as his enormous knuckles brushed the palm of her hand, a shot rang out and a giant ball of electric blue light shot past them, grazing the Hulk’s right side.   
  
A deafening roar shook the trees around them and it was clear that the shot had done some serious damage. Natasha’s eyes widened at the sight of green blood oozing from the wound in his side and she hurriedly went through the rest of the lullaby routine.   
  
The Hulk looked down at her with pain filled green eyes she squeezed one of his fingers.   
  
“I know big guy, I’m gonna get you out of here,” she said, stroking his hand while he shrank back down to Bruce’s height.   
  
Natasha held her arms out to catch Bruce as he returned to normal with a groan of pain. His skin was a sickly shade of grey. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and helped him stay on his feet as his legs went limp beneath him. Her hand brushed over the gaping wound in his left side and her stomach turned at the sight of it, but she pushed all of that to the back of her mind and focused on getting him out of there.   
  
“Anyone got the jet,” she yelled desperately. Bruce was barely hanging on to consciousness and she could see the foot soldiers out of the corner of her eye surrounding them.   
  
“I got ya,” Clint said, and Natasha had never felt more relieved to see the archer flying the quinjet. He landed a few yards in front of her and the unconscious scientist and ran out the back to help her carry Bruce onto the jet. They barely made it on board unscathed as the troops shot at them until the ramp closed. They sat him down in one of the seats and Clint ran to set the stretcher up.   
  
Bruce’s eyes opened when they were seated and he coughed up a startling amount of blood before trying to talk.   
  
“Nat…ashhh..uhh?” He barely got her name out above a whisper and a trail of blood ran out of his mouth, landing on the metal floor. Natasha felt a tear run down her cheek at the sight of Bruce so injured, but she wiped it away and held onto him tighter.   
  
“Shhh,” she said, rocking him slightly and running her fingers through his hair. “Don’t try to talk.”   
  
“Whharre, ammn I?” He slurred, ignoring her command.   
  
“We’re on the jet,” she answered her voice shaking.   
  
“Bring him over,” Clint interrupted and moved over to help lift him onto the stretcher.   
  
“We’ve got to stop that bleeding,” he said. Natasha nodded and started to walk over to the medical supplies, but a loose grip on her wrist stopped her.   
  
“Don’t… go,” Bruce said his eyes wide and scared. “Need you.” His breathing was labored and he was coughing up blood between every word.   
  
“I’ve got it,” Clint whispered, squeezing her shoulder momentarily before gathering what they’d need.   
  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Natasha reassured Bruce, taking his hand in hers. Clint returned and tried holding pressure on the wound, but the compress was soaked through in seconds.   
  
“Stark, Bruce has been hit,” Natasha said, her voice steadier now. “We need your help.”   
  
“He what?!?” Tony yelled.   
  
“He was hit and he’s hurt pretty badly. What can we do?” Natasha asked desperate for anything that could help Bruce at this point.   
  
The line was silent for several long minutes as Tony gathered himself. “You guys need to get out of here. Take him to doctor Cho, she’ll know what to do,” he ordered and they could hear his voice waver over the line.   
  
Clint immediately jumped into action to get the jet in the air and Natasha took over trying to stop the bleeding.   
  
Bruce coughed as the jet took off and looked down at Natasha. “Don’t leave.”   
  
“I told you, I’m not going anywhere,” she reassured him.   
  
Bruce started to speak again but couldn’t finish as he went off in another coughing fit. Natasha ran over to grab the oxygen mask and secured it over his mouth and nose to aid his breathing. He tried speaking again but Natasha shook her head.   
  
“Don’t talk just breathe. We’re on our way to help. You’re going to be alright.” 

  
She didn’t know who she was trying to convince at this point but as another compress soaked with blood she was sure it was more for her. She padded the wound with as many gauze as she could get her hands on and wrapped as couple long bandages around his torso hoping it was enough to at least slow the bleeding until they got to Seoul.   
  
“What’s your eta?” Tony asked through the comms even though they were miles away from the battlefield.   
  
“We’re about forty minutes out.” Clint replied.   
  
“Is he going to make it?” Tony asked, his voice cracking.   
  
“I don’t know,” Natasha admitted, pressing her hands to the wound. She looked over at Bruce’s face and found his big brown eyes staring at her. She could see the pain and fear in them as well as something she couldn’t identify. His irises flashed green every so often, but she didn’t think either Bruce or the Hulk had the energy for a transformation.    
  
Whatever Ross’ men had hit him with was powerful and when she found that despicable man she vowed his death would be drawn out and as painful as she could make it. She couldn’t lose Bruce, just the thought of not seeing him around the tower and spending hours with him in the lab caused a crippling pain to stab through her heart.   
  
He had to be alright, he just had to.   
  
She looked over at Clint, who was busy flying the jet at full speed, before leaning over and pressing a lingering kiss to Bruce’s forehead.   
  
“Please don’t leave me. I need you.”


End file.
